


Entrapta's Notes

by WritingCrow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Extra details, Not a Story, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: A collection of Miscellaneous details relating toCommunity Service fic.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65
Collections: Beast Island Saga





	1. Personnel Notes

## Team Alpha

 **Octavia**  
Octavia is a muscular Sea elf with light green skin and four tentacles which sprout from her spine.  
She is missing one eye from a confrontation with Catra when they were younger.

She is very tough, both mentally and physically and prides herself in being able to weather any amount of suffering.

She has a rather short temper and is quick to lash out. She is however very loyal to the Horde (even since its disbanding) and is very proud of her former position, attempting to conduct herself in a manner befitting her station.

Much like Hordak she has difficulty processing emotions and even more difficulty with expressing them.

Even if she had not been sentenced to Beast Island she would have followed Hordak there without question.

**Capra**  
Capra is a satyr with lilac skin and grey hair. She has two small horns and large, droopy ears.

She was banished to the Crimson Wastes at a young age after misjudging a confrontation in her homeland and ending up on the wrong side of a power struggle.

She is very fast and cunning (if not particularly intelligent).

While she acts very confident and tough, she tries to avoid any confrontation she feels she cannot win.

Her loyalty is particularly fluid, naturally gravitating to the strongest person around as a survival mechanism.

She enjoys being around the other Islanders as her plethora of lived experiences often leaves her appearing ‘wise’ and street-smart compared to the ex-Horde members.

She joined the Mission in an attempt to avoid the consequences of her actions.

**SIzzle**  
Sizzle is a four armed Reptilian with grey skin and small spines. She is very muscular.

Sizzle was a native denizen of the Crimson Wastes. Her parents disappeared before she or her siblings hatched, leaving them to survive alone.

She is exceptionally strong, able to solve most problems with brute force and very tough, repeated exposure to the many hazards of the Wastes having hardened her scales and allowing her to shrug off large amounts of damage.

She has a relatively simple personality, willing to do whatever it takes to survive, and very few needs, able to adapt to almost any situation.

She has very few social skills, having grown up mostly alone in the wastes.

Her relationship with Capra was originally one of simple survival, as they complemented each other's weaknesses, but they have since grown very close.

She came to beast island for the same reasons as Capra, but is determined to try and do a good job and fit in, feeling worried that they have burnt too many bridges to have any other options.

## Team Beta

**Lonnie**  
Lonnie is a Human with light brown skin and long, brown dreadlocks.

She is an exemplary soldier, raised in the Horde, she always worked hard, pushing herself constantly but always failing to stand out next to Adora and Catra.

Lonnie is obedient and very loyal, she can put up with a lot but can become very angry if her friends are threatened.

She can be a very affectionate person in private, but feels she needs to put up a tough front around others. Always feeling like she is being judged by those around her, like many of the other Horde orphans she has an intensely competitive streak that can often overwhelm her common sense.

After the Horde disbanded she was excited to begin a new life with her partners, but quickly found it difficult to adapt to regular life, the survival mechanisms and combat skills she had developed causing her a lot of problems when attempting to relate to ‘normal’ people.

**Kyle**  
Kyle is a small Human with pale skin and scruffy blonde hair.

He is quite weak and timid, despite trying his hardest he was always held back by his clumsiness and weak constitution.

From a very young age he became the butt of many jokes and pranks by his fellow cadets. He attempted to ‘own’ this, becoming something of a class clown to hide the deep depression that he sank into.

Despite having a talent for fixing things, he was never good enough to be transferred to the Engineering Corps.

Originally, Hordak considered him to be defective and expected him to eventually die in battle. Not realising how hard his friends would work to look after him.

Kyle has since gained some confidence in himself with the support of Lonnie and Rogelio but is still as disaster prone as ever.

**Rogelio**  
Rogelio is a large, green skinned Reptilian.

Despite his threatening appearance, Rogelio is quite intelligent and compassionate.

He has had training as a field medic and has always gone out of his way to protect Kyle out in the field.

If he had not been covering for Kyle all the time he would probably have made Force Captain at an early age, but he has no resentment towards Kyle, having no desire for command.

Although he has always cared deeply for Kyle he still sometimes joined in with teasing and bullying him, not realising how much it hurt him until they began to mature.

He has grown a lot since the Horde began to fall apart and he, Lonnie and Kyle deserted.  
He had lost all respect for Hordak after how they were treated by Catra and was initially against going to Beast Island.

As long as the three of them are together he is happy, and he has been pleasantly surprised by Hordak’s attempts to change.

## Team Gamma

 **Grizzlor**  
Grizzlor is a very large, heavily built Beastman, with reddish-brown skin and a darker coloured mane.

He is one of the older, more mature members of the Horde.  
He joined voluntarily at a young age, believing that Hordak was offering an opportunity to strike back at the Princesses for what he saw as discrimination against his people.

He is a strict, by-the-book commander who cares deeply for those serving under him.

He is not unintelligent, but has some problems with adaptability, generally attempting to follow orders as literally as possible, not questioning them even when things seem to be going wrong.

While he maintains a very forceful non-nonsesnse personality while on duty, he likes to relax when given the opportunity, gaining a reputation as surprisingly fun and friendly among his subordinates, many of whom saw him as something of a father figure.

Grizzlor was very disappointed by the end of the war, seeing it as a return to ‘status quo’.  
He believes in their new mission completely, hoping to make Beast Island a place that other people unaccepted by society can be comfortable and call their home.

**Trako**  
Trako is a thin, lean Human with light, tanned skin and blonde hair.

They were raised in the Horde and despite being generally ‘well-liked’, had no real close friends. Finding social interaction very difficult they generally resorted to jokes and pranks (generally on Kyle) as a replacement for actual connection.

Trako is an excellent marksman and generally did well in all their tests, but found themself constantly transferred between different squads. Having a particularly careless attitude, even in dangerous situations that sometimes put their teammates at risk.

They did not enjoy being a part of the Horde, the alienation among their fellow cadets leaving them always feeling like an outsider.

After the Horde disbanded they were incredibly excited to start a new life, but quickly became disillusioned with the outside world after getting in trouble for theft and various other misdemeanours. Most of which they saw as ‘good natured’ attempts to make friends.

They were given the choice of jail time, or joining the Beast Island mission.

Since arriving on the Island they have gotten along well with Alice, who is tough enough to not be injured by their ‘pranks’ and has a similar, slightly insensitive sense of humor.

**Alice**  
Alice is a large, muscular Beastwoman. She has light red skin, long black hair and large, bull-like horns on the sides of her head.

Alice was one of the many orphans raised in the Horde, but she thrived in the harsh conditions, considering it a very happy and fulfilling childhood.

Her incredibly strong constitution and rather unperceptive personality meant she avoided most of the negative effects that the other Horde orphans felt, seeing everything as more of a ‘game’ than really serious.

She excelled in combat training but had barely any social skills which precluded her from anything but front line infantry work.

She served under Grizzlor for most of her time in the Horde and got along exceptionally well with him, having similar temperaments and personalities.

She often calls Grizzlor ‘Dad’, which he hates (It makes him feel old).

## Team Delta

 **Lowtai** l  
Lowtail is a tall, lean Reptilian with light green skin and dark green hair.  
She has a crest of spikes and a tattoo around her right bicep.

She had a reputation in the Horde for efficiency and competence.  
Always completing her missions quickly, quietly and with perfect paperwork.

Due to her skill at accomplishing objectives without flair or attracting unnecessary attention, Hordak often put her in charge of side projects and simple but important missions such as transporting materials, scouting areas and overseeing resource acquisition.

Because of this she was very well respected by her subordinates as she seldom got them into dangerous situations and would never put them at risk for glory or self-advancement.

Lowtail has a very quiet, guarded personality. Talking very little and listening carefully.  
She is also an excellent judge of character, skilled at bringing out her subordinates talents and utilising them to the max of their abilities.

**Pmal**  
Pmal is a Moth Adreenid with grey skin, dark blue hair and long, golden antenna.

She was raised in the Horde, ‘rescued’ from a burning building when her village was destroyed.  
She has scars covering her back and shoulders from the fire that also destroyed her wings.

She is very quiet and a little scatterbrained, finding it difficult to focus on things.  
This, along with her aversion to violence, led to her ending up in various menial posts around the fright zone.

She enjoys maintenance and repair work. Though she is skilled enough to have joined the Engineering Corps, she didn’t have the focus for it and always did terribly on written tests.

She joined the Beast Island mission due to an inability to adapt to ‘civilian’ life, the lack of structure and clear goals becoming incredibly stressful for her.

**Bo**  
Bo is a Saproling, a race of sentient plant humanoids that were once native to the Whispering Woods, but sent almost extinct by Horde encroachment.

He has dark brown bark-like skin and a small patch of green moss on top of his head.

Bo grew in the Fright Zone, from a seed caught in the wheels of a transport.  
He joined the other Horde cadets without anyone really noticing, attempting to mimic them and their behaviour.

It took a few years for anyone to realise that he wasn’t on any paperwork, but by that time he was already part of a squad so his name was just quietly added to the list of trainees.

Too slow for combat, he was very friendly and showed aptitude for treating the wounded, eventually ending up becoming a medic.  
He was well liked for his excellent bedside manner and calming personality.

Bo speaks with a very thick accent that belies his intelligence, his lack of lips making it difficult for him to speak Etherian properly.

After the Horde disbanded he attempted to go back to the Whispering Woods, hoping to find some sense of belonging, but found living among ‘nature’ to be dirty, lonely and overall unpleasant.

He joined the Beast Island mission to regain his sense of purpose, caring for his fellow soldiers.


	2. Hordakian Biology: Ocular and Dental Colouration

Hordak's eyes and teeth have a layer of slightly bioluminescent chromatophores, allowing him to change their colour and even glow slightly.

While this has been proven to be something that can be controlled voluntarily (Wrong Hordak had a lot of fun changing his colours at a whim), I have observed subconscious changes, apparently in conjunction with strong emotions.

It is my hypothesis that Hordak’s species evolved from a highly social, nocturnal pack animal and this was used as a form of non-verbal communication, able to be observed and understood over long distances.

Colours I have observed, and their potential meanings are listed below.

**Red**

Potentially related to displays of anger or aggression.

This is Hordak’s preferred default colour. Though I believe this is not the result of an initial choice, but something he became accustomed to after a long period of experiencing few emotions other than anger.

I have observed a slight increase in luminosity during outbursts of anger and frustration which seems to confirm this.

**Light Blue**

An indication of relaxation or comfort. An important social bonding tool for primitive societies.

Observed during an unguarded moment socialising over dinner.

Hordak expressed a sense of belonging and feeling comfortable as part of the group.

**Pink**

A display related to mating and arousal.

Observed during ‘intimate’ moments, luminosity increased significantly during the peak of sexual activity.

Personal note: Construct a pair of goggles or contact lenses with a similar colouration to see if this triggers any physical or emotional response.

**Black**

Extreme stress, danger or pain.

This ‘colour’ may be a wavelength that Hordak’s species can perceive but would not draw attention from predators.

Observed in a brief moment upon waking from a nightmare, expressing significant fear and distress.

**Green**

Bad.


	3. Imp; Thoughts on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on Imp and Entrapta's observations on his growth.

When the effects of Hordaks Advanced Senescence Syndrome began to accelerate, he started the process of attempting to clone himself a new body.

Probably due to his damaged DNA and the sub standard equipment he was working with, none of these attempts was able to make it past the fetal stage, except for Imp.

Hordak maintains that Imp is ‘defective’ in a similar manner to how he views his own condition, as an ‘imperfection’. However, after observing Imp and his development, I have developed the Hypothesis that Imp is actually a perfectly ‘normal’ and healthy child of his species.

All of Prime’s clones were created fully grown and matured. Their bodies' growth accelerated using a custom tailored retro-virus, and their minds developed through constant contact with the Distributed Mental Network, also referred to as the ‘Hive Mind’.

It is this accelerated growth that I believe is the cause of Hordaks condition, the retro-virus was designed to decay once the clone reached maturity, but in Hordaks case it mutated and remained active, causing his DNA to degrade and his cells to continue to age at an accelerated rate, causing his chronic pain and fatigue.

In attempting to fix this condition in the bodies he was attempting to clone, Hordak seems to have stripped out much of the genetic alterations (presumably made by Prime), essentially reverting Imp to a more natural, untampered state.

While it seemed initially anomalous that Imp possesses wings and a tail, after examination of Hordak and other clones it appears that their species did originally possess these features.

Their upper body musculature and skeletal system is arranged in a manner to accommodate wings, and their incredibly light but strong bones seem to indicate they were at one point capable of flight.

Similarly, study of their coccyx shows evidence of a vestigial tail.

It is unknown why Prime would wish to remove these features, being able to fly is an excellent capability for ground troops in any situation, and tails are cute!

Other anomalous aspects of Imp’s condition could be explained as part of natural childhood development, though careful monitoring is necessary to ensure that no problems arise.

Although Imp shows high cognitive ability, his physical growth has been slower than that of a Human child’s and it is unknown how long it will take for him to reach physical and mental maturity.

In any case this will be an exciting opportunity to observe what could be the first example of a member of Hordak’s species developing naturally in hundreds of years.

I have been reading some material on child rearing and development but as most of this is centered around Human children it may be of limited effectiveness.

While Imp’s ears are quite expressive, his eyes have remained yellow for as long as I have known him. This could be interpreted as an inability to express emotions in the usual manner (something that I experienced as a child.), or it could be that yellow eyes are a sort of standard ‘expression’ for children of Hordak’s race, presenting vulnerability and encouraging protective behaviour from adults.

Both Hordak and Imp’s vocal folds are far more complex than a human’s, which explains his talent for mimicry. His ability to select certain words and repeat them back in context shows that he understands language and is not mimicking thoughtlessly. But his inability to form his own sentences could be the result of a lack of proper socialisation and conversation.

I will be making an attempt to converse more naturally with Imp to help him expand his vocabulary and encourage him to form his own words.

I do not wish to push him too hard on this, as I understand the frustration that can come with being forced to express things ‘properly’. If this is just how Imp chooses to speak I will not hamper his development by attempting to force him to change.

Additional Note: While Imp fascinates me as a scientist, I fear that I may not be an impartial observer in this case.

Imp is not my child, but I have felt what I can only interpret as ‘Maternal’ feeling towards him and I doubt that I am capable of making unbiased decisions regarding his condition.

The information that Imp could provide is incredibly valuable, especially considering the possibility that some of the clones may wish to attempt to reproduce in the future.

But if a conflict arises between my research and Imp’s comfort and happiness. I will not hesitate to side with Imp.


End file.
